The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Optical discs (e.g. recordable and rewriteable CDs, DVDs, and/or Blu-ray discs) may include a data side and a non-data side. User data is written to and read from the data side of the disc. Conversely, a label may be applied to the non-data (e.g., label) side of the disc. For example only, a pre-printed label may be applied to the disc, or a printer may print directly onto a label that is already affixed to the disc.
In an optical drive that writes data to recordable and/or rewriteable discs, the optical drive may be configured to write label data directly to the label side of the disc. For example, the optical drive controls a laser to write data to the data side of the disc. The optical drive may use the same laser to write the label to the label side of the disc. The optical drive may modify operating parameters of the laser based on whether the laser is writing to the data side or the label side of the disc.